In the tufting field, particularly with regard to commercial and hospitality carpets, there has been increased demand for the production of carpets and rugs with new visual patterns, including the use of multiple different colors, in an effort to keep up with changing consumer tastes and increased competition in the marketplace. Carpet designers and manufacturers thus have placed increased emphasis on the creation of newer, different and more eye-catching patterns for carpets, rugs and other tufted fabrics, including patterns having the selective placement and display of yarns of particular colors or types within pattern fields thereof, and with the resultant tufted fabrics being formed with a substantially true pattern density of the visible tufts of the pattern. In particular, it has been desirable to try to replicate as closely as possible the look and feel of patterned carpets, rugs or other fabrics formed on a loom, but which can be created and formed therein on broadloom tufting machines so as to enable increased efficiencies in production of such patterned tufted carpets, rugs and/or other fabrics.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a system and method of forming tufted fabrics such as carpets and rugs that addresses these and other related and unrelated problems in the art.